The Wolfs Destructive Curse
by kingwar2156
Summary: This story will follow 3 Brothers and the Fairy Tail guild on their deadliest journey as the they soon discover nothing will be the same as time marches forward.


I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail of the characters.

CHAPTER 1

It was early in the morning as I woke up from another nightmare, not noticing that Mirajane Strauss heard me in my nightmare and was now standing next to the eldest of the Wolf brothers, wrapping her arms around him to try and confort him knowing he'd jump at the sudden touch,  
giggling at the fact she startled Gears "Is everything ok? I heard you yelling in your sleep.", looking down into the young womans eyes and putting his head to hers, "Honestly Mira I wish I knew. I keep dreaming these horrible futures."  
Cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips "I know all to well you were dreaming of the future. We should do everything in our power to stop and change it.", with a hint of worry in her voice that didnt go unheard by the God Slayer.  
Now cupping her cheeks and kissing her back "I'll never let anything happen to you or anyone else in the Giuld again.", looking in her eyes and brushing the tears that were falling down the young womans face.  
Giving her and tight hug to let her sorrows out and standing up straight while holding on to her tighly the Eldest Wolf brother was 6'2 and his height was complemented by the bulky athletic body biuld he has.  
Now standing on the balcony of his house looking over the town he was born in Magnolia and the morning sun shining off the ocean at the eage of town and in the center the home of his second family Fairy Tail.  
Walking out in one of his shirts that came down to her knees and her underwear well covered thanks to the oversized shirts she stood next to him.  
Tracing the scar and his white giuld emblem absintmindly "So does anyone else know your finally home?",  
Looking down at his girlfriend "Just you Mysticin and Laxus why love?",  
Looking up at him with suprise"Laxus knows your home and you two didnt have your rematch?", with worry in her eyes.  
"Nope he said he had an importen job to get to and he'll talk to me when he gets ?", raising his eyebrow in questioning Mirajane's tone.  
Shaking her head "Thats weird he said he was looking forward to your return.", looking back at him kissing his lips before heading back in to start cooking.  
Watching the way Mari sways her hips as she walked back in I inwardly hold down a growle "Damn I cant believe how luck I am."  
Looking back out to the city seeing people are starting to get out and about I deside its time to go back in as I also hear Mirajane in the kitchen I go back to assist her.  
Sneaking up on her was easy seeing as she was busy looking for a something to cook I quickly wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck and nipping at her earloph earning a moan of pleasure from her I chuckled as I saw she was blushing bright red kissing her lips and a quick makeout as we both heard my brothers.  
"Brandon get out of the bathroom ASSHOLE!" Ken my youngest brother yelled.  
Laughting at there bullshit seeing as Mirajane face palmed her head and smacked me we heard running someine down the stairs turning to face the kitchen,  
Kens eyes started to water as he hugged me in disbelieve "Is it really you Gear?"  
Patting his head and hugging him back "Yeah Im home little brother and I see not much as changed.", chuckling at my brothers shit.  
"There you impation ass." looking around upstairs to make sure Ken wasnt trying to rost his room "Where the fuck you go Ken?"  
Yelling I said "Come find out smartass!" earning a smack to the back of the head from my girlfriend I couldnt help but laught.  
"Ken can you light the stove it doesnt want to turn on?" with out saying a word Ken lit his finger showing his Black Fire was more under control he did as asked.  
Hearing running down the stairs I put an Ice patch at the bottom of the stairs then hearing a crash I begin to laught my ass of as knowing my brother had slipped on my ice patch at the bottom of the stair.  
"Dont run in my house you fucking idiot!" getting a frying pan to the back of my head this time turning to she Mira with a evil masked youd see at a Masked party or something.  
"Do you really want me to put you through the wall?" knowing all to well how scary my girlfriend could be I get my feet in time for my brother Brandon to turn the corner.  
Yelling without noticing Ken was trying to warn him not to"ROAR OF THE DARK FIRE DRAGON!" Ken then facepaling at his older brothers stupidity.  
I simply face palm "Wall of the Great Ice God." blocking his breath attack is nothing but a pain seeing as Ken was the only one whos been training.  
After putting the Ice wall down I took two mental notes, One never piss off Mari if I want to continue to live, Two she has her magic powers have grow greatly and I didnt even notice her move as she took action.  
Looking I also see she knocked out Brandon with a single hit "Damn baby when did your magic get so strong and when did you get so fast?" looking at my girlfriend in disbelieve.  
Looking back to where me and Ken where standing giving us both a cold chill witch is really fucking funny since Im the Ice God Slayer. Smilling back at us that would make anyone run for the hills "Simple I began training to match you about a week or two after you left and as for my speed that's thank two our nights of fun."  
Gulping "Right then Im going to go get ready to go down to the guild hall Mari you coming to get ready with me?" look back at her before I headed up the stair.  
Smilling at me "Sure baby. Ken when your brother wakes up tell him Id like him to clean the dishes and silver wear."  
Ken knowing just how scary she can be if ignored "Yes is there anything else youd like me or him to do?"  
"Nope thats all." turning to contunie and follow me upstairs where Im all ready back in my room waiting for her to step through the door.  
Once she enters I immeditly close the door behind her and lock it for good measure,  
I pick her up and begin to make out with Mari earning a yelp in supprise that quickly turned into a moan as our tounges began to fight for dominice I began to remove my shirt that she still had on and fondle one of her beasts.  
As Im doing this she had already riped my tanktop of and now laid in two on the floor near my bed,  
Breaking for air both of us said together "I love you so much." I began to kiss my way down to her neck as well as nipping at her skin giving her goosebumps everytime my lips touched her.  
Moaning as each time I kiss or nip at her sends pulsewaves of pleasure through her "~God Ive missed you Gear.~" as each word was followed by a moan.  
Smiling as my shark like white teeth where now visable I got to work pleasing her right breast as I sucked and used my tounge to tease her erected nipple as I finally sit down in my bed so I can give her other breast attention.  
"~God Ive missed the time I get to spend with you Mirajane.~" now fondling her right breast as she sat in my lap with a bulge in the middle of my pants that didnt go unnoticed to her.  
"~Hmm I think I should free your friend there.~" smerking as she reached down and took my cock out of my pants standing at attention noticing he was about 10 or 11 inches long and 2 inches thick.  
Releasing her left nipple and breast from my mouth since I was finished now was kissing her lips "What you looked surprised to see it or did you forget how big I was?" I asked as she was moving her hand up and down my shaft.  
"~I missed both of you.~" she said now hearing just how turned on she was from the sultry in her voice.  
"~Well I hate to stop but if we dont get to the guild hall before those two they'll come looking and probably reck haft the town or worse.~" as Mira was already giving me a blowjob stopping to look at me.  
With a pop my cock was out of her mouth and I already missed the warmth "Fine we'll continuee tonight." giving me a quick peck on the lips she began to change and get dressed same as me.  
Getting dressed I grabbed a dark navy blue dress shirt that I only buttoned the middle with the haft tucked in and the other haft out and my black cargo like pants and my dark brown boot.  
Looking over I saw Mira sliding on a dark gray one peice and light gray tights that cling to her figure perfectly and finally a pair of black flats.  
"Keep looking like you are Gears Wolf and I'll torture you all day." with sexual intent dripping from every word.  
"Well then that sounds like a most enjoyable punishment Mirajane Strauss." walking up behind her wrapping my arms around her kissing her lips lightly.  
Walking to the door unlocking and openning the door holding my arm out for her to take it and walked out my room together walking down stair we saw both my brothers ready to go and the kitchen and dishes are done.  
Asking "Everyone ready to go give the guild a well deserved surprise?" earning a nod from everyone we began our walk to the guild hall.

Walking 2ng toward the guild hall I heard an all to familur sound as I opened the doors and was barly able to duck as someone tossed a table trough the door and Ken and Brandon ran in from behind me and Mira to join the fight.

Sighing I heard Natsu "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON ICE FOR BRAINS!" as he punched Gray in his face sending him flying in to one of the guilds walls.  
Looking around I saw Erza and a new guild member who I guess was Lucy from what Laki has told me she is in Team Natsu and look around some more I saw Elfman knocked out.  
"Their already at it this early?" with a sigh she began to check on Elfman with Mirajane in tow to make sure he was at least breathing kissing her head.  
I whispered cover your ears "BELLOW OF THE ICE GOD!" freezing both Gray and Natsu and an unlucky Happy as well.  
I walked over to Erza a tapped her shoulder asking "What no hug no welcome back?" with a smile that makes me look like a monster.  
Earning a yep and jump of surprise from the requipt mage, Bear hugging me like her life depended on it "GEAR WELCOME HOME!" letting me go.  
Taking a moment everyone in the giuld yelled "WELCOME BACK!" then noticed that I froze Natsu and Gray everyone stopped fight without me saying a word.  
Hearing one of the mugs hit the counter I turn to see Master Makarov "Welcome back my boy." turning his head to me.  
"Good to be home have you gotten word of what I ran into on my trip?" looking to the old man getting a nod in return as my answer.  
"Gear can you make an ice pack for Elfman he's got a nasty bruse on his chin?" Laki ask looking toward her and Mira I got up and walked over to the two woman and a K.O Elfman.  
"Hey Brandon, Ken defrost the two human ice pops for me." looking at both my brothers they started to melt the ice around Natsu and Gray.  
Walking over I noticed the bruse on Elfmans chin and saw it also had some burn marks on his chin most likely from Natsu going all out and Elf trying to step in.  
Placing my hard on the rag Mira is using as an ice pack "Did you notice the burns on his chin?" nodding as her answer and placing the now cold rag on Elfmans chin to try and help with the pain.  
Getting up and walking back to a now defrosted Natsu and Gray punching Natsu and Gray in the gut with a small amount of my power making both of them cough up spit and knocking them out.  
Hearing a yelp for the blond "Dont worry I only knocked the idiots out cold they be sore tomorrow." looking back I now notice Laki and Mira carrying Elfman to the Infirmary.  
Looking around then walking to where the three where we all turn our heads as the Thunder Legion or the ass kissers as I call them storm in the guild hall.  
Evergreen noticing me walks over and smacks me hard enough to echo through the whole town "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LAXUS YOU BASTARD!"  
Not noticing Mira was standing right behind me because I was carrying Elfman for them grabbed Evergreens arm and almost snapping her arm in two if Elf haddent almost tried to make a break for it.  
"What happened I feel like I got hit by two trains?" he asked then turning his head "Gear when did you get back home?" looking at me.  
"Elfman how do you feel in your chins sore but anywhere else?" looking to Mira noticing shes in big sister mod.  
Remembing I have Freed and Bickslow by the neck "Huh oh my bad you two I almost forgot." laughing I put the two down as they grasp for air.  
Freed looking at me in disbelieve that I actually forgot all about them and Bickslow just now remembering just how strong I am and began to move away fear coming off him in waves.  
"Freed I want that rematch asshole!" Brandon said with a pissed look in his eye.  
Then I turned around noticing Ken rushed passed me and punched Bickslow hard enough he cough up blood and send him flying out the giuld hall and in to the concrete wall.  
Looking at Ken he simply says "Thats for the sucker punch asshole next time I'll destroy your 'babies'." looking back toward Bickslow I notice he's out cold.  
Turning my attention now to Freed and Brandon who look like they are going to kill eachother I then noticed they are holding any of their magic power back I teleport using my magic and strike them with enough power to put them to sleep "Thats enough Im back one day and everyone is worse then before." now more pissed then I should be I turn and walk out the giuld hall freezing my path as I walk away.  
Looking around the woods I sence a magic power and all ready know why they came "I know what your going to ask Mira so just out with it." looking down at her I notice shes crying.  
Jumping off the tree I was sitting she runs to me and tackles me to the ground and holds no tear back "I..thought...you...left...again without saying goodbye!" wrapping my arms around her.  
I let a few tears of my own fall "Never again will I leave you I promise on my life Laki." kissing her lips we lay there calming down enough I stand up and help her up.  
"Hold on tight." I instruct her and she does as told I teleport both me and her back to the house "Why dont you go get a shower and I'll join you in a bit ok?"  
Watching her I couldnt help but smack her perfect ass as she walked up stairs "How long are you going to hide there Gildarts?" throwing and Ice knife at the man.  
"I was going to surprise you but I guess thats out of the question." looking at me with a sligh smerk giving me the thumbs up.  
Looking at the man and noticed he caught it with his artificial arm remembering how he and I where attacked by a black unknown dragon "Your home early." walking into the area he was sitting. Looking back at me "Yeah I lost track a couple days ago and desided to come home." looking around I just pointed to the food.  
"Help yourself, are you going to inform Master?" I questioned him as I took off my shirt to check the wrap around my chest.  
Taking an apple off the table an taking a bite as he sat down "Yeah tho I'd like to know why someone wants that dragon dead and what type it is."  
In all honesty I had heard of nothing but storys that Zerif made a dragon cloaked in wings of darkness "You think it was his dragon that we fought?"  
Looking at me "With all honesty I truly do believe it was the way he attacked us and beat us hell that bastard didnt even speak." with saying that he took another apple and headed out.  
Walking upstairs I heard the water start and chuckled as I contunied to strip as I walked up the stairs to join Laki in the shower.  
Slowly opening the door not to destract her I took several moments to look over her body D-Cup breasts with her hourglass figure and her beauttiful snow white hair as it glimmered as the water hit it and her body.  
"Mind if I join you my love." kissing her neck as I snaked my arms around her waist pulling her closer to my body.  
"~Not one bit so long as you dont mind getting a little dirty before we get clean in anyway.~" picking her up and pinning her to the shower wall as we began to make out as my hands explore her body and finally I sqeaze her ass.  
Pushing my tounge in her mouth your tounges begin to battle for dominance as I grope her ass harder earning a moan of pleasure and approvale for the violet haired mage.  
"~Mmm someones been a very naughty girl hasnt she.~" moving one of my hands to her pussy I began to rub it while my cock got harder and harder now poking her in her stomach.  
Moving his hand he guided his cock to her pussy looking into her eyes she nodded and he put his cock in as deep as itd go then letting her get used to the size "~Is that all of it or is there more.~"  
Ramming the rest of his 10 inches in her she dug her nails into his back and hissed in both pleasure and pain "~Now thats all of it.~" whispered into her ear.  
With her sitting on top of me riding me at a fast pase that'd make most people cum in three seconds grabbing her hips to give her me support as I laid back on the bed as I watched her breasts bounce up and down.  
"~Damn it Mira I missed having fun with you, and forgot how much energy you have for this.~" leaning down kissing my lips I desided to flip your possition and began to pound her pussy as hard as I could and as fast.  
Leaning down I kissed her and muffeled her moans "~GOD GEAR IM CUMMING!~" cumming as I thrusted one final time kissing her as we layed there in bliss as I filled her pussy to the point it was seaping out a bit.  
Laying down next to her I pull her close and kiss her neck "I love you so much Mirajane Struass I'd freeze the would over for you." laying next to my girlfriend in our afterglow.

Back at the guild hall with Ken and Brandon sit at the table with Erza and Lucy "So Brandon when did Gear get home?" asking as she took another bite of her strawberry cake.  
"Fuck if I know that asshole probaly already left the way he just walked out." with a look of anger and envy seeing as he was always weaker then his brother.  
Lucy noticing the look in Brandons eye and the sadness in Kens "Hey why did your brother walkout and freeze just about everything he touched on his way out?" looking between the three of them.  
"It's the same reason me and Brandon have to wear these bands to retricted our full magic power because thats what will happen." Ken informs Lucy looking in pure shock.  
Nodding and also adding "Yes but that was only 1/50th of Gears full magic power witch is why he left before he did anymore damage." Erza now deep in thought trying to figure out just how much magic he was hidding.  
Lucy now with a look of pure horror "Wait that wasnt even haft of his strength." looking at them getting a nod from each of them.  
"Aye Gear is actually almost on par with Gildarts!" Happy said with nothing but joy in his voice landing in Erzas lap as she started to pet him with out even thinking about it.  
"Yeah not just that but he's also for a temper that he can barly control." Natsu said as he noticed he was knocked out with a single hit still from the Ice God Slayer.  
Look toward where Natsu was seeing he was now walking over to the group and sat down next to Brandon "You know the curse got worse on him right?" looking at the fellow Dragon Slayer.  
Looking at Natsu thankful he wasnt the only one who noticed "Yeah that fact that it spread that bad since he left tho he did save me and Ken from the same fate." with a look of dread for his older brother.  
"Wait what curse are you two talking about or are you refering to the black marks on him that started to glow." with a worried look on her face and Erza nodding as the three Slayers know what happened the last time it took hold.  
*FLASHBACK*  
Freezing a bandits arm and cutting him in two with his twin great claymore swords "FUCKING BASTARDS I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" charging straight at the enemy camp cutting them down like paper.  
"GEAR ENOUGH STOP KILLING YOUR MARK HAS ALL READY BURNED YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR WRAP!" Erza yelled as she held a bleeding Ken while Laki was helping Brandon to Erza and his brother.  
Looking to Gear as he killed one of the bandits that was beaging to be spared cutting him in pieces the freezing him with his magic "AHAHAHAHAH!" as Gears eyes began to glow a darker crimson then what the usually do.  
The zone around him freezing solid and causing damage to everything around him as he was still bleeding from the wound on his head turning some of his silver hair crimson with blood.  
Looking at her boyfriend Mira passed Brandon to Erza and turned toward her boyfriend "I know your in there please Gear stop they've paid enough with blood." looking at him with tears forming in her eyes.  
Stopping at hearing her voice Gear turned toward her blades ready to cut through her stopping right as his blades where an inch from her stomach "Mira...?" shaking his head violantly trying to get control of his bloodlust.  
"I'm right here open your eyes please!" crying as she saw the curse marks on his body spread and grow at an alarming rate.  
"Mira he's taking his brothers curses and placing them on his self!" Erza yelled toward Mira looking to his brothers and then back to him.  
"I never want the to go through the same thing as ME!" as he single handle took all of the curse onto his own body as the pain from taking the whole curse put him to his knees.  
Looking at him Mira ran to her boyfriend to see if she could do anything to easy the pain "Gear why please I dont want to loss you even if its for your brothers." holding him close as he began to bleed as the curse as it grew.  
"I dont want them to go through this ever my body can take it I know my limit!" as his body contunied to damage itself as he took in the whole curse.  
Watching the curse spread to his arms and down to his stomach and creaping up my neck and finally dying down going back to its light gray look "Is it finished now Gear?" with a worried look in her eyes.  
"Yeah its finished they'll never have to deal with the curse ever in there life." kissing her head then lips to confort her and support her that I'll be fine.  
Standing and walking to Erza and my brothers who looked like their wounds all ready began to heal "How are they doing Erza?" looking a her I saw her breathe a sigh of easy.  
"Their wounds are healing as we speak they'll probaly be soar as all hell tho when they wake up how about you?" looking at the curse and seeing just how big it was from being a simple mark on his chest.  
Nodding in responce I simply drop and Mira joins me in my lap leaning on my chest "Now what happens that you have all the curse?" as she asked as she cuddles up to Gear.  
Looking down at my girlfriend "Im going to leave and train for a year to get stronger and better at controling the curse." informing Mira and Erza.  
"Hmm what about your brothers how are they going to feel when they find out your leaving without them and for training no less?" Mira asked looking at me hoping I had a solid plan down and answer for her.  
Erza nodding "Well when you think about it if Gear tells them they'll basically force him to bring them but if me or you tell them Mira." looking to Mira and me as she was thinking aloud and informing us.  
"Gear could have all ready been on his way and began his year trip to train and the boys wouldn't be able to find or catch up with him." nodding in agreement of Erza's plan and well thought idea.  
Thinking a minute "I think it'll work but I need to ask you something Erza." looking to the red head as she looked at me with a bit of surprise seeing as I never asked for help or anything before.  
"Sure anything to help out but its out of character for you to ask for anything." looking at me with a look of suspition and wonder.  
"Yeah well first I'd like you to hold on to these." pointing to my dual great claymores, "And I'd like you to watch over and teach these two how to use their own swords." now pointing to my brothers.  
"I was all ready going to teach them with out you asking you have my word but are you sure you want me to hold onto your swords?" with a worried look that I might need them.  
"Dont worry Im sure besides if anything i can summion them to my side if need be." putting my hand on her shoulder to confert her and Erza nodding her head in return.  
"Well Im off tell the boys I'll be home in one years time." kissing Mira on the lips and giving Erza a hug I was off.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"Huh I though you'd be here Gear." looking down from my spot in the trees I noticed Mira was the one who came looking for me tho she always knew where to find me.  
Jumping down from the tree that Mira also noticed was frozen solid thanks to my curse "Huh I guess I'll have to find a new hiding spot?" looking at my girlfriend she automaticlly jumped on me sending both of us to the ground.  
"Dont ever scare me like that again damn it I thought you left Gear Wolf damn it." as she began to break down as I wrapped my arms around her tight earning a yelp of surprise as I also started to cry as well.  
"I'd never leave you again that was a living hell and nightmare." kissing her lips as our tounges fought for dominince as we laid there on the ground.  
"Do you really think its smart to do this while we're in the middle of the woods." looking around the woods as she broke off this kiss knowing that there was something watching them.  
Looking around I also noticing the magical power and desided to hold on to her tight, focused my magic energy and teleported us back to the house "Damn that drained me more then I thought it would." shaking my head.  
"How did you do that I didnt know you could teleport with your magic now." looking at me with amazement and surprise.  
Looking at her noticing I completely forgot "Oh right I've always been able to teleport I actually tought Laxus how to teleport with his magic." earning a hard smack in the back of the head.  
Rubbing the back of my head where she smacked "You earned your self that one." laughting lightly I turn her around and begin to kiss her lips while I wrapped my hands around her waist.  
"Yeah I did but why dont we pick up where we left off huh." picking her up I started trailling kisses down her neck and nipping at her earloph earning a yelp of surprise from her.  
"Mmmm damn you Gear now I really cant hate you." kissing her lips as I began to take us back to my room walking in I kicked the door closed and Mira was already trying to get my shirt off not breaking the kiss.  
Deepening the kiss I desided to rip my shirt off and Mira going wide eyed "What are you surprised I still look this damn good." Mira nodding as she looked at my 8 pack abs and the even muscled upper body.  
Licking her lips "I'm dont want to walk straight for the rest of the week." kissing my neck I pulled down her dress and pinned her to the bed looking over her body.  
Her double D breasts and her hourglass figure "I can make that happen." as I leand down I began to suck her breasts as she hissed in pleasure bitting down I suck on her breasts as she moved her hand down to my cock.  
As we continued to strip we finally where laying down as Mira pinned me down and readied herself over top the tip of my cock and slowly came down as I held her hips fo give her support as all 10 inches of me where in her.  
"I hope your ready Gear Wolf because its time we made up for a whole year." as she began to bounce up and down hard on my cock as we began to kiss and our tounges battled for domanice in her mouth.  
Fucking Mirajane faster I started to feel she was getting close to her limit same as me slamming down one last time "IM CUMMING!" we yelled together.  
"That was amazing Mira." kissing her head "Im going to go make food for everyone I have a feeling we'll have more then my brothers to feed." nodding she dosed off to sleep while I put my pants back on and headed downstairs.

Walking dow stairs I heard someone in the kitchen looking in I noticed Erza was home before anyone most likely to eat cake in peace "Hey think you can help me get the food started."  
Yelping because i surprised her and she couldnt sense my magic power and she believed I left again "Damn you Gear if I would have dropped my cake I would have killed you!" looking at me with a death glare.  
"Yeah yeah so you gonna help or not Mira is upstairs sleeping thanks to hers and mine 'workout' I need a hand cooking while she gets rest." waving my hand in dismay as she'd be lucky enough to scratch me.  
Knowing all to wel at what 'workout' knew between me and Mira "Fine but Im surprised that you too havent had a kid yet" looking at me trying to see if I was hidding anything from her.  
"Huh not yet Erza I have a feeling me and her will within 7 years so dont worry." turning around to head down stair to grab food out of the home made freezer I made after the guild and brothers built this place.  
Grabbing about 100 ibs of meat and two two 5 gallon barrels of rum to drink and use on the food while Erza grabbed the greens and everything else for dinner.  
Closing the door and walking back upstair placing everything down on the island grabbing the cutting board and handing it to Erza "Lets make some soup and ham steaks with some salads on the side." nodding we got to work.  
Turning to cut the ham into steaks that where a little bigger then 24 inches then placing them on the skillet to start to cook them and also grabbing a big bowl from the cabnet for Erza to put the salad in it.  
As I was placing the second peace on the grill out back to slow roast it for me and Mira walking back in I heard the front door open and multiple voices in the living room walking in to the house.  
Walking in to the living room "Hey keep it down Mira is up stairs sleeping so keep it down and can you guys go out back and set up Erza and I are cooking a lot of food for everyone." as I walked back in to the kitchen.  
Walking over to the stove I flipped the steak while everyone went out back and began to set up for the big feast they all knew I was cooking up for everyone and to set up somethings to entertain themselfs with the yard games.  
Walking back in I look over my sholder "If your going to ask me just ask I have nothing to hind and Im possitive Erza all ready told you about the day I left so ask away." placing a new peace on the stove.  
"How did you know I even walked in the door was left open and I was barly breathing." looking back I saw Lucy with a face of disaray and shock and surprise.  
Speaking over my sholder "Great just how much did you tell her Erza?" as I felt someone wrap their arms around my midsection and kiss my neck.  
Rubbing her eyes "Wow everything smells so good how much longer till we can eat?" looking at the food as it sizzles on the stove top as I flip the meat to cook both sides equally.  
"I only said what was important to the past nothing else I promise you. Mira how do you feel now that you've slept." looking over her sholder as she finished the last of the salads.  
Looking back to Mira "How do you feel babe?" cupping her face and stealing a quick kiss from her earning a nod she when to the back door and took Lucy back out back.


End file.
